Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji)
|-|Marine= |-|Pirate= Summary Kuzan, better known by his former alias Aokiji, is a former Marine admiral and the first one to be revealed. He was nominated by Sengoku for the position of fleet admiral. However, after losing the position to Sakazuki, he resigned from the Marines. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Kuzan, moniker “Aokiji” (meaning “Blue Pheasant”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 47 (Pre-Timeskip), 49 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Former Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master hand-to-hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (Capable of wielding his ice as a sword or a piercing weapon), Enhanced Senses, Haki (Advanced Armament and Advanced Observation Haki user), Ice Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into Ice), Regeneration (High-Mid, only in his logia form), Body Control (Capable of manipulating the size and shape of his logia-form, one time he opened a hole in his torso that allowed an attack to pass through harmlessly, and he can alter the temperature of his body), Weapon Creation (via Ice Saber), Cold Aura, Weather Manipulation (Created a rain of eternal snow in Punk Hazard), Limited Durability Negation and Corrosion Inducement (via frost-bite and freezing), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements). Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Casually did this. Comparable to Akainu. Protected the platform from one of Whitebeard's quakes alongside his Admirals peers). He can ignore durability to an extent by using his powers to freeze his opponents, making their bodies brittle and applying frostbite. Speed: Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to Kizaru. Battled Sakazuki for ten days) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ (Comparable to Akainu) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+(Took hits from Marco, and can trade blows with equally powerful opponents), Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: Extremely high. He didn’t show any signs of strain or fatigue after fighting the forces of the Whitebeard Pirates for hours at the Marineford Battle, also continuously battled Akainu for ten days before their duel was settled. Range: Extended melee range due to size. His freezing can reach over tens of kilometers (Froze a sea beyond the horizon and permanently altered the state of half of Punk Hazard with his powers) Standard Equipment: His Ao Chari, a bicycle he rides across the ocean (after freezing the water in the way). As an Admiral, he has a Den-Den Mushi (telephone) on his wrist which he uses to communicate with other marine and World Government forces, or summon Buster Call | None notable. Intelligence: Highly adept and battle-hardened combatant with decades of combat experience, very accomplished in the use of his Devil Fruit ability, should be an exceptional battle commander and possess admirably strategic intelligence and tactical ability given he formerly held the rank of Admiral Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. He can counteract his weakness against water by freezing it on contact. His regeneration is limited to his logia body only, as he was unable to regenerate lower part of his biological left leg after fighting Sakazuki. His ice powers are not quite as effective against heat-based abilities. In the worst-case scenario, his logia powers will not fully defend him against heat, or his ice-based attacks will melt--much like when his Pheasant Beak was canceled out by one of Portgas D. Ace's attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments)': Aokiji is capable of utilizing this type of Haki, but his limitation are never explored. He should at least be proficient with its application. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation)': He's capable of utilzing this type of Haki, but his limitation are never explored. He should at least be proficient with its application. Hie Hie no Mi (Chilly-Chilly Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. Most attacks are ineffective against the user because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears or ice tentacles to extend his combat range. This Devil Fruit also allows Kuzan to seemingly project the freezing temperature of his body and emit it outwards, such as when he uses his mere physical presence to freeze the ground, air, water and any object around him. Kuzan is capable of immediately freezing targets that come into contact with his range, inflicting potential frost-bite to them, and even lowering their physical constitution down that even falling over would break pieces of their body off. *'Ice Age (Glacial Epoch):' An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. The attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. This process is nigh-instant, can effect massive areas, and can take weeks to thaw. * Ice Time: Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. *'Ice Time Capsule:' Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground, anything it hits is frozen in place. *'Ice Saber:' Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. He does not always need to pick up objects to create the blade. *'Ice Ball:' Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. *'Ice Block: Partisan (Ice Mass: Both Thorn Pikes):': Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. *'Ice Block: Pheasant Beak (Ice Mass: Violent Pheasant Beak):' Arguably the source of Kuzan’s nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. Hie Hie no Mi Infobox.png|Hie Hie no Mi Aokiji ice time.gif|Ice Time Aokiji Ice saber.gif|Ice Saber Aokiji partisan.gif|Ice Block: Partisan Gallery Kuzan aka admiral aokiji by bodskih-dbcd3zq.png Kuzan_aka_aokiji_former_marine_admiral_by_bodskih-dbo8a0i.png child aokiji.png|Kuzan as a child Others Notable Victories: Borsalino (One Piece) Borsalino's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ice Users Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weather Users Category:Cold Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Good Characters Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 7